I'm In Love With A Neko!
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: Kaoru's missing, Hikaru finds him, but is he the same as when he disappeared?  Warnings : Yaoi, Twincest, Kittehs! MPreg!
1. Last One on Earth

**I'm in Love With A Neko!**

**Chapter -1 Last one on earth.

* * *

**

**Hikaru POV**

_It was the middle of winter, the winds ran through the streets and trees. Rustles were heard from every direction. Was I the only one in this world? _I walked further down the empty street. _Was I just imagining things? Or was I really alone? _ A sigh escaped my lips and I continued to walk down the streets. _It has been 3 months since Kaoru was missing. I refused to attend school or to go outside. The only time I'd walk out of my cold,dark room was if I would look for Kaoru outside. It wasn't fair, we both finally confessed to each other. The next day he was missing. It wasn't fair, It wasn't fair at all…._

I shivered lightly and hugged myself. A little snow flake landed on my shoes. _Was it … snowing? _A look to the sky gave me the answer. I just ignored the snow and walked on further, I think I've walked at least 10 miles. It couldn't compare to how far I walked the last two months. "Kaoru… where are you…?" I whispered softly. "Please come home soon, I can't go on without you…" the desperate whispers made my eyes water. I grunted at myself and used my clothed wrists to wipe them away. I ran my fingers through my hair to rid of the several snow flakes on it.

I looked ahead, there was a kitten sitting a few feet ahead of me. It's eyes were staring **directly** at me. I swallowed uneasily, it kind of creeped me out. As I walked closer I took a good look at it. It looked so sad. I bent down to pet it, the kitten's eyes perked up and it looked happy. It was orange with … _golden eyes_. It sprung to me, as if it were trying to hug me. "Umm.." I said softly to myself. I carried it in my arms. I rushed home quickly. _I wasn't the kind that would see a stray kitten and bring it home immediately, it's just that, this cat seemed special, it looked like Kaoru in a kitten version. _

"Welcome back Master Hikaru," the two maids said in unison with a sad smile on their faces. When Kaoru went missing, I wasn't the only one who was affected. The maids, butlers, the host club, my parents. Everyone missed my better half. I hid the kitten in my coat and rushed upstairs. I locked the door and sighed. The kitten jumped out of my arms and climbed up the sheets of the bed. It curled up comfortably on _Kaoru's_ side of the bed. I was furious,I didn't allow anybody to touch his side of the bed. I took the kitten and dropped it on the other side. "Don't EVER do that again!" I yelled. _Oh great, I'm so crazy I'm yelling at this kitten. _The baby animal had the sad expression on it's eyes like when I found it.

I sighed heavily and left it there and changed. I put on my black sweater and some jogging pants. I gave the baby animal a soft pet. "You know, I miss someone a lot. It's the person I love most in the world." I said to the animal. "He's so beautiful," I continued with an admiring smile as I took a look at a picture of the both of us. "I just want to find him, I feel so empty without him. I know what you're thinking 'Why are you telling me this? It's not like I understand a thing you're saying' " I took a look at it. The baby kitten looked as if were going to cry. I lay down on the bed and hugged the kitten. My eyelids got heavy. _Wait was I getting sleepy? I hadn't been able to sleep well for the past three months. Kaoru? Where are you? _My eyes closed and I began drifting to sleep. _Where are you my love? I can feel you…. Where are you….

* * *

_

**End of Chapter one! ^_^ Sorry for any missing words/Spelling mistakes/ bad English. I hope you liked reading the garbage I typed T.T *is sad* Please review! *really sad* T_T *Cries* wahh! *runs away* This is horrible! I won't make another chapter! *runs away and hides in my box* T^T (But pretty good for an 11 year old right?)**


	2. Kaoru's a Neko!

**Chapter -2 Kaoru's A Neko!**

**Dedicated to : Haya Cho (If you want the chapter to be dedicated to you, be on alert and be the first to review! ^^ The first to review will also get a spoiler of the next chapter!)**

**Thanks : Thanks for reviewing! I only update when I get reviews like those! ^^ So Please review this one too!**

**Hikaru POV**

**Warnings : Mind blowing cuteness from Kaoru. ****You will shit bricks.**

**-Enjoy-

* * *

**

_The sun rays pushed their way through the cotton curtain spaces. Rays were placed randomly around the room. A thick line of light was placed on top of Hikaru's closed eyes. _I groaned and turned to the other side of the bed. A light ticklish feeling was on my nose. I grunted and pushed it away. Finally, I can get some more rest… _Twitch Twitch_. "What the-" _A loud yell was heard, coming from Hikaru's room. _"What the heck? KAORU!" I yelled loudly. I was shocked, happy, scared and freaked out. My emotions were running around. The younger twin yawned and stretched, "Hikaruuu don't scream loudly when it's so early…" Kaoru yawned and scratched his eye.

Kaoru had orange ears with a furry orange tail, kind of like a fox's and a white flame pattern on the tip of it. I just stood there. Dumfounded, scared. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I ran to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. _What the heck!_ I washed my face with cold water and gave myself a good set of hard slaps. I took a deep breath and put my hand on the golden knob. The door opened with a light creak and I shut my eyes tightly. I opened them closely and saw similar eyes staring back at me.

"That wasn't very nice Hikaru! Didn't you miss me?" Kaoru said with a pout. "O-of course I missed You!" I said with a I'm-so-freaked-out grin. Kaoru giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He pushed me a bit so he could fit into the bathroom and he crawled into the bathtub. I just stood there and stared at him. He happily turned on the water and put the handle a bit more on the blue color. _Rrrrrrr_…. "What's that sound?" I asked myself softly. I didn't put my phone on vibrate. "Errr… Kaoru… Are… you..purring?" I asked uneasily and I took my clothes off and walked to the sink, closing the door first. Kaoru grinned and his tail shot up to curl seductively under his chin. "What if I am~?" he said and blinked innocently. My face turned red and I quickly turned and took my toothbrush.

"I-I was just curious!" I said and put toothpaste on my toothbrush. _Swish Swish Swish~_ Kaoru had filled the tub and dunked his head into the water. I took a glance at him and saw his butt out of the water. He was on his fours and was dunking his head into the water. _Shit, was I getting hard? _ I looked down, everything was normal… I put the tooth brush back after I rinsed and gurgled. "Move over," I said. His head popped out of the cold water and he folded his arms and lay on them as he settled them on the edge of the tub. "I was really happy when you were talking to me in my full neko form!" he smiled. I smirked and got into the tub. "Will you tell me you tell me why you're like this now?" I demanded.

Kaoru put his palm in front of me. "Wha—" I was cut off, Kaoru was brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush he got from the cupboard. He gurgled and tossed the toothbrush to the side of the sink. "Well, after the both of us confessed, I went to the store to get a condom…" Kaoru said as his face turned red. _Oh yeah... I was going to have sex with him… _"Then the scientists at the store were looking for some people that would want to look really good for their lovers." He said sadly. "And I thought that if I allowed them to turn me into this that I'd be more attractive to you." He said and started crying. "But then something went wrong and I got knocked out for three months!" he sniffed. I reached my hand towards him and gave him a kiss. "Did they knock you out?" I asked and pulled him to my chest. He shook his head. "I got knocked out, I feel asleep and couldn't get up. They were worried and they took care of me, I told them I wanted to see you again, they said if I couldn't find you, I should return to them." He explained. I nodded, "I'm just glad I found you," I said lovingly to him and gave him a hug.

"So, can you turn into a kitten again?" I asked. He nodded again. "Then how come you didn't turn into half human when I found you?" I said pulling away so I could take a good look at him. "I was too frightened to change, I wasn't very strong and I thought you were someone else,until we got home." He said. "I just wanted to show you later because you're probably stressed." He finished. "Oh.." I said dully and gave him a pat on the head. He smiled and purred. "I don't want anyone to know you're here," I said. "I want you all to myself!" I pulled him even closer and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He relaxed and closed his eyes. "What do you eat anyway?" I asked. "I don't eat catfood if that's what you're thinking!" He said with a laugh. I chuckled softly and kisses him again. "I've missed you!" we said in unison.

The huge weight of sadness and loneliness was lifted off me. "I want pudding for breakfast," he said with a giggle. I nodded, "I'll get it for you after we shower." I ran my fingers through his hair and brushed his neko ears. "That tickles~" he said with a laugh. I smirked. _Adorable, simply adorable._ "Say Hikaru…. Could we have sex after breakfast?" he said and his tail popped out of the water and started flicking around.

* * *

**Muhaha! Sorry my lovely readers! No sex yet~ ;D Please review! If you don't review I will delete this story and never write again! T_T **


	3. Moans and Meows

**Chapter – 3 Moans and Meows**

**Warnings : Horrible smut written by me! T_T And waste of pudding o.o;**

**Dedicated to : RockerGirl0709 (If want the chapter to be dedicated to you, be the first to review and get a spoiler of the next chapter!)**

**Thanks : Thanks for reviewing! And please KEEP reviewing! ^_^**

**Written in Normal POV**

**-Enjoy-

* * *

**

"How does the pudding taste?" Hikaru asked as he randomly poked the cup with his spoon. "Mhmm.. it tastes fine," the younger twin replied. Hikaru made a disappointed face, _Didn't Kaoru like it?_ Kaoru was sitting on the floor while his twin was on the bed, laying on his stomach. Hikaru sighed and threw the cup in the garbage. "Hey Kaoru, can I play with your tail?" he said with a snicker. "N—" he was cut of when the older twin grabbed his tail and started stroking it. "Ah! Hikaruu!" The neko cried. The older twin smirked, "Hmm, could it be that this is your second penis?" "What? No!" The blushing twin said. Hikaru snickered and took Kaoru's pudding cup and put it aside. "Come on, get on the bed," The seme said with a grin. The neko crawled on the bed. Hikaru smirked, A sexy human with neko ears and tail with a wonderful blush across his cheeks, _What could be sexier?_

Hikaru pushed his twin down the bed. He started to give Kaoru kisses on his neck. "Hikaruu~" the younger twin purred. A smrik was planted on the seme's face, he could feel the vibrations on his twin's neck. "Sit up," Hikaru said, the younger twin obeyed and took his shirt off. "Ooohh Hikaruu!" Kaoru moaned and his twin started suckling happily on his nipple. "Oww," Kaoru whined, "You bit me!" "Sorry," Hikaru said with a smirk. "It just looked really yummy!" Kaoru moaned as Hikaru continued to lick his nipple, "Hikaruu…". The older twin moved his hand down his brother's chest, "Ssshh…" his hand stopped at his twins genitals, "Kaoru…you're hard…" "Haa…haa… Of course I'm hard Hikaru!" The neko cried and arched his back as his twin started stroking him through his pants.

The older twin opened his brother's zipper and his hand slid inside. Kaoru moaned, "Hikaruu…" He leaned forward and played with Kaoru's ears. "Kaoru…you're so cute" he said then leaned in to kiss him. Kaoru moaned as he felt Hikaru's tongue against his. The seme pulled away, knelt and undid his own zipper, "Do it Kaoru, suck it" Kaoru sat up, "Hikaru, I can't." Hikaru reached out and put his hand on the neko's head, and pushed it down. Kaoru whimpered a bit and took out his twin's penis. He took it into his mouth and started stroking the rest which he couldn't get into his mouth. He licked the head and swirled his tongue around it. Hikaru reached for his tail and pulled on it while moaning. Kaoru lifted his head and smiled at his twin, who reached down and kissed him on the lips. The uke moaned and laid down on his stomach, spreading his legs.

Hikaru learned forward, "I'm going to enter you now, Kaoru." The younger twin let out a cry as he felt his twin push forward without even stretching him. "Ahh! Hikaru!" The seme kept thrusting again and again, while Kaoru cried out and breathed heavily. Hikaru clenched his teeth as he felt his twin tighten even more around him. _Was he going to come already?_ He clung to Kaoru and tried to find his prostrate. "HIKARRRRUUUU!" the neko moaned loudly. Hikaru smirked, he found the lovely spot he was looking for. Hikaru moaned as he felt himself about to come. Kaoru let out a cry of pleasure as Hikaru clung to him. "Hikarrruuu!" the younger twin cried as he climaxed.

The older twin came as his twin tightened around him. Hikaru nuzzled Kaoru's neck and pulled out of him. The younger twin smiled and turned around. Hikaru nuzzled his neko ears and kissed him. Kaoru yawned, "Hikaru…that was wonderful…" "I know, Do you..want to do it again?" the older twin said hopefully, but Kaoru had fallen asleep. He leaned down and kissed the neko's forehead and snuggled up beside him. "I love you, Kaoru..."

* * *

**End! I'm sorry, it's not very good I know T.T It was so hard to write it . I kept getting writers block and then I'd read a yaoi manga to help me out! Then I'd forget about the fanfic! But I really wanted to read the manga! But then I said "Oh noes! What about my lovely readers?" so I closed the awesome manga! And finished this horrible lemon scene I wrote! Dx SO YOU GUYS/GIRLS BETTER LIKE IT _ *calms down* :3 Please review~ ^_^ (Oh, and Hikaru fucked with his shirt on, Yummies, try to imagine it ^_^)  
**


	4. Pregnant Neko?

**Chapter 4 - Pregnant Neko?**

**Dedicated to RockerGirl0709! (If you want the chapter to be dedicated to you, be on alert and be the first to reivew! The first to review will also get a spoiler of the next chapter!)**

**Written in Kaoru POV**

**Warnings: Male Pregnancy!**

**Thanks Thanks for reviewing! Please KEEP reviewing! ^_^**

* * *

**-Enjoy-**

I opened my eyes, blinking to get rid of the blurry vision. _What was that feeling? It was a horrible feeling, twisting in my stomach_,_ Was I -?_ I pushed Hikaru away and ran to the toilet. I knelt in front of the toilet bowl and vomited. "Kaoru?" I heard my lover call, "Are you alright?" _Why now? They did say it could happen on the first day we did it._. I quickly flushed the toilet and stood up. I took my toothbrush and Hikaru's, then I wet the both of them and put toothpaste on it. "Kaoru, what's wro- " I cut him off, by giving him his toothbrush. I took some water into my mouth and spat it out, right into the hole so Hikaru wouldn't see it. After freshening up, I got scared, Hikaru would start asking me questions.

"Kaoru, did you puke?" he asked while we were having breakfast. I put a piece of strawberry waffle into my mouth. "Kaoru, answer me!" he said firmly. I felt like crying, I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. After swallowing the waffle I nodded. "Why ?" he asked softly, noticing the teardrops at the corner of my eyes. "I-I'm ." "Did you get food poisoned? Is that why you didn't like the taste of the pudding yesterday?" he asked. I wanted to say yes so badly, but I had to tell Hikaru the truth, I couldn't lie to him. "I'm pregnant." I said. Hikaru dropped his fork, "Are you serious? And if you are then then how's it possible?" he cried. "I am serious, the scientists didn't just make me a neko, I can get pregnant." I said, crying. "You must think I'm disgusting now!" I cried and covered my face with the pillow.

Hikaru smiled and discarded the pillow and gave me a hug. "I don't think you're disgusting, Kaoru. Why on earth would I think that?" he whispered. I heard him give a light chuckle. "What's so funny?" I sniffed. "Your ears go down like a Scottish fold when you're sad," he said with a smile.I put my hands on my head and felt the folded down ears. "Y-You're right.." I replied softly and put my hands on my lap. "So what are we going to do? Is it like normal pregnancy?" The older twin asked. I shook my head, "It's faster, **way faster**." He raised an eyebrow, "So, how long does it take, approximately," he asked. "About a month," I replied. "Wow..." he said, stunned. _Who could blame him? I'm half human and n__eko who can get pregnant!_ "Should we go to a normal doctor so he could check you up?" he said while stabbing another waffle piece with his fork.

I shook my head, "They said I could only go to them." "So,where exactly are they?" Hikaru asked and picked up our empty waffle plate to put it back in the kitchen. He only had his boxers on and I had my t-shirt and boxers, the maids were sent away by Hikaru who said that he'd call them if he needed anything. He really didn't want anybody to know I was here. I climbed off the bed and followed him. "Are we going to go for the check up now?" I asked as he put the plate in the sink and poured some water on it. "Yeah, I think we should go," he replied as we headed back to our room. "Come on, lets go take a shower together." he said and took my hand.

We went back to the place where they took care of me after I got knocked out, they've given me the address in case I needed to see them. It was freezing outside, Hikaru was wearing a red sweater with a black coat on top, and some jeans. I was wearing one of his blue turtlenecks with a white jacket and jeans. "Here we are.." I said and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I heard the scientist call. No one was outside and I hid my tail under my long jacket and wore a hat to cover my ears. "It's Kaoru!" I said happily and the door opened. "Well, hello Kaoru!" Taku said with a smile. He glanced at my twin, "You must be Hikaru." "I don't think that my mom ever had triplets," he said and shook his hand. "Please come inside, it's freezing out there."

"What can I do for you, Kaoru?" he asked and offered us some coffee. I shook my head, "I don't like the taste of coffee..." "Are you having any problems turning into a full neko?" he asked and sat down with us. I shook my head. "I'm pregnant, I need you to check me," I said in a serious tone. "Ah, I see, so you got the morning sign?" he asked and walked to the back of the room. "Yes I did." I said and followed him. "Please come in here so I can check you.." he said and put on his glasses. I took Hikaru's hand and followed Taku to the room. It looked just like a hospital room, with a hospital bed and everything. "Okay please lie down here," he said and put a pillow on the bed.

I took off my shoes. After he checked everything he sat down on the chair, "Every-thing's fine, Kaoru." I got up and put on my boxers and pants. "So, since the pregnancy for Kaoru is happening fast, can you tell how many kids we're going to get?" my twin asked and held my hand. "Yes, I can, you're going to have male twins," he said with a smile. _Male twins? Really?_ I saw Hikaru smirk, "Male twins have kids that are male twins," he said with a laugh. "Are they going to be neko, too?" I asked and let my tail swish around. "Well, they could be, or they could be fully human, I'll need a week to make sure of it." he said and walked with us to the front door. "Is there anything special I should do?" I asked before we walked outside.

"Just stay healthy and prevent from drinking soda and eating too much fried, oily food," Taku explained. "You'll most likely get some kicking from the twins in about, three weeks." We waved good-bye and walked back home, since Taku didn't live far. "Wow, we're having twins." I said with a smile. "It's great isn't it?" he said with a gentle smile. I nodded. "We're going to have to think of their names now," he said with a light chuckle. Later that night, the both of us snuggled on the bed and Hikaru gave me a loving kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Kaoru," he whispered. "Goodnight, Hikaru," I replied and put my hands on top of Hikaru's, which were wrapped protectively around my stomach.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4 ^_^ WOW Kaoru's pregnant! And they're getting twins! If you are extremely freaked out, Stop reading this story! I don't want any fukin reviews saying I'm so freaking messed up! For the others who liked it, Please review and help me think of names for the twins' twins XD ^^**


	5. Fun Parenting!

**Chapter – 5 – Fun Parenting!**

**Warnings – ****Male Pregnancy**

**Dedicated to – the girl who orginally said WOOT (****If you want the chapter to be dedicated to you, be on alert and be the first to review! The first on to review will also get a spoiler of the next chapter!)**

**Written in Hikaru POV**

**Thanks : Thanks for reviewing! Please KEEP reviewing! **

**NOTICE : ****It seems I haven't been getting the number of reviews I wanted, unless I get the 30 reviews, I won't update. This will be the last chapter until my 30 reviews! So all the ones who just read and favorite without reviewing, you better review!

* * *

**

"Hikaru! Our kids are kicking~" Kaoru said with a smile. I smiled back and knelt down in front of him, I put my hand gently on his stomach and smiled. Kaoru was already glowing with his pregnancy. _Just a few more days and we'd be parents._ I gave him a loving kiss on his cheek and helped him to the kitchen. "How about some miso soup for dinner?" I said. Kaoru nodded happily, "I'd love some." "Here you go," I said and put the bowl of hot soup in front of Kaoru. "Thank you, Hikaru," he said with a wonderful shine of adoration in his eyes.

I felt a sort of pull on my heart, "I've been thinking about the names." "Hm?" he sounded with the spoon in his mouth. I let out a light laugh, "I know that our kids will get their cuteness from you, I'm thinking of naming them with a 'K' and 'H.'" Kaoru smiled. "I was thinking of doing that too." He said when he put his spoon down. I went to the computer and shook the mouse around to get it out of standby mode. "Look! Kaoru! Our names are here!" I called happily. My lover walked to me, "What is it?" he said as he looked at the screen. He let out a little giggle, when he saw their "Hikaru and Kaoru" written in the list of names for Japanese male twins.

The both of us were lying down on the bed with crumpled papers around and on the bed. "How about….." I stopped, it was stupid. "Hey, Kaoru.." I said and turned to the side to see what he was doing. I let out a small laugh. He was sleeping. "Hiko….. Katsu…" he whispered and snuggled closer to me. _Hiko? Katsu? _"HiroHiko….Katsuhiko…." he whispered again. "Those are perfect names…" I said and wrote it down on the paper. _Hirohiko and Katsuhiko Hitachiin. _I grinned and shook Kaoru gently. "Wake up, love." I said with a smile.

"Hmm… What is it Hikaru…?" he said softly and rubbed his eyes while his left ear twitched. "I've got names for out kids!" I replied happily. "Really? What are they?" said the neko. I showed him the paper. "It's wonderful…. You've named our kids!" he said and gave me a kiss on my cheek. _No, Kaoru, you did.

* * *

_

***cries* I'm SOOO sorry I didn't update for SO LONG Dx And this chapter is SO Short! *cries* (Oh yeah, I want my 30 reviews!)**


	6. We're Parents!

**Chapter - 6 – We're Parents!**

**Dedicated to - 'Vrele (****If you want the chapter to be dedicated to you, be on alert and be the first to review. The first one to review will also get a spoiler of the next chapter!)**

**Warnings ****: Male Pregnancy & Cuteness from the neko twins o.o****You will shit bricks.**

**Thanks : Holy crap, 2 days after publishing chapter 5 I saw 28 reviews o3o I love you guys/girls!**

**Written in Hikaru POV**

**NOTICE : I will not be updating unless I get ****50**** reviews (XD) **

**Another notice : OK OK Kaoru already gave birth o3o *doesn't know how to write a delivery scene xD***

**Reason : I like making it 50 reviews cause I wanna take a break from writing and get reviews XD. But if I don't get 50 reviews and I haven't been updating too long, I'll update o3o (I hope that made sense)**

**-Enjoy-

* * *

**

"Good-morning Hirohiko, Good-morning Katsuhiko!" I called happily. The twins ended up more like Kaoru, they were half neko and human. "Hiikaruu….." I heard my lover call, "Isn't it too early?" he said and looked at the clock. It was only 6:30am, "But, shouldn't we feed the kids now?" I asked and took a glance at the two baby neko twins curled up together in between us. "Nyaa" Hirohiko sounded and hugged his twin. "Myaaa" Katsuhiko replied and hugged back. I smiled and went into the bathroom. Kaoru, went out to the kitchen to prepare the milk. When I walked out of the bathroom, my neko twin came back with two bottles. "Could you please feed them while I use the bathroom?" he asked softly with his tail swishing around. I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I took Hirohiko and Katushiko in my arms. "You two must be hungry!" I said with a grin as their eyes opened. They both had mismatched colored eyes, golden on the right and blue on the left. Their hair was jet black. "Come on, open up~" I sang and put the tip of the feeding bottle on Hiro's lips. "Munng" he said and sucked on the tip. I smiled. "Okay, your turn Katsu" I said and did the same. "Munng" the baby neko said, and did the same as his older brother. It wasn't hard feeding both of them since they wanted to hold the bottle themselves. Kaoru gave birth to them in Taku's house, since we couldn't let Kaoru give birth in a normal hospital. Why? Well, how would you react if you had to deliver two half neko twins, from a neko twin?

The bathroom door creaked and my twin walked out and smiled at me. He crawled over next to me and took Hiro. They both of us remained silent, listening to the suckling of the twins. "Hikaru, take Hiro, I'm going to make breakfast downstairs," Kaoru said and took away the empty bottles of our kids. I nodded, "I wanna have toast and eggs for breakfast." "Okay," he said in a happy tone. I took Katsu and hugged him, then I gave him pats on the back. _Burp._ I laughed lightly then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come over here, Hiro!" I said with a grin, grabbed the older neko. I did the same, gaving him pats on the back. _Buuuuurppp._ I let out a longer laugh. "That was one big burp Hiro!" I praised.

I took both of them and carried them downstairs. "Hey, Kaoru, when did you learn to cook?" I asked and took a bite of my toast, which had eggs inside. "I dunno," he said honestly and hugged me. "I love you," he said softly then looked up at me. "I love you too," I replied. I learned down to gave him a deep kiss. "Mhmm… Hikaruu" he moaned in between kisses. "Meaw" the two neko babies said in unison. We both pulled away and stared in shock at the our children. "Chu~" Hiro said as he gave his twin a kiss _on the lips_. "Um…" I said still in shock. "Do you mind if our kids are sexual attracted to each other?" Kaoru asked with a nervous laugh. I shook by head, "Wait, you knew?" I asked. He nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He looked like he was going to cry. I gave him kisses on his cheeks. "It's alright, Kaoru" I said lovingly and played with his neko ears. "Hikaruuu, stop playing with them," he whined. "Aww, but Kaoruu it's so fun to~" I teased and nibbled on his ears lightly. He let out a light meawl which made me smirk. "Hikaru..no…I—Uhh.." he tried to finish his sentence but stopped when I slipped my hand under his shirt.

"It's still morning Hikaruu" he whined some more. "I'm not in the mood!" he pouted. I snickered and pulled away. "Sorry about that," I said with a –not-so-innocent smiled. "Hey, Kaoru remind me. When the kids are old enough to understand what I say," I took a look at the kids snuggling on the couch. I continued, "I'm gonna have to give Hirohiko the "Seme Guide Book"

* * *

**Weee! I hope you lovely readers liked that! ^^ And yes, I am totally fucked up :\ If you have a problem with that ****Stop reading this story****. Woww! I got so many reviews so fast! I REALLY love you readers! *gives everyone some yaoi cookies* :3 (I used "and" & "Then" too much! *is sooo pissed off* DX)  
**


	7. AN

**A/N – Um.. hello D: I'm sorry I haven't been updating .-. NO, I'm not dead. I came online everyday to check the number of my reviews .-. 50 was a bit much, I know… I've been busy and I've lost the will to write… :C ZOMG, I love BEVIN XD [Ben x Kevin… yes, from Ben 10: Alien Force] XD and AkuRoku *sigh~* [Axel x Roxas, Kingdom Hearts.] If you don't know what K.H. is, YOU SUCK. ._. So…. Yeah.. just wanted to let my wonderful readers know… Bye :) **

**-ILuvMyBluePillow~ n.n **

**DANCE, WATER, DANCE! 8D**


End file.
